


A Bad Case of Spring Fever

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Be Careful What You Wish For, Crack, Gen, Misinformation about how springs are used, Pixies, Springs, Sprite, This Is STUPID, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Be careful what you wish for. Especially if it's being granted by a creepy spring thing.





	A Bad Case of Spring Fever

Candace scowled, pulling another spring from where it was logged in her shirt. She was scrapped up and her clothes were completely ruined. But it wasn't her fault. Who would leave an open box of springs sitting out in the open like that for someone to trip over? Who even needed that many springs?

Other than pain-in-the-butt-little-brothers-who-break-the-laws-of-everything.

"If I never see another spring in my life..." she muttered, walking through the kitchen.

"What's that ya say?"

The random, unfamiliar voice made Candace jump. "Who's there?"

"Oh, just a friend." A strange little creature popped into view on the counter. "Name's Coily." A grin spread across its face that seemed to float over its spring-like body.

"Uh, right." She glanced around. "Are you with the zebra?"

Coily blinked. "Zebra?"

"Well, normally when I see something that's not there, it's a zebra." This thing was weirder than the zebra since zebras did exist, minus the talking, unlike whatever this was.

"But I do exist." It waved a hand that seemed to be both attached and unattached to its body. "I am a spring spite, here to grant your wish." It bent forward towards her making Candace lean back. "That is... if you were making a wish."

"A wish?" Excitement crept into her tone. Maybe this was it, her chance to finally bust her brothers thanks to this weird little spring-creature thing. "You can bust my brothers?"

"Ah, no. Not that wish, deary. I'm afraid that's beyond my reach." Placing a hand against where its chest would roughly be, it shook its head as if disappointed by its on limitations.

"Then what good are you?"

Its empty eyes shifted up to her face. "I can make sure you never see another spring again."

Sure, she said she could go without seeing another, but she hadn't meant to wish it. Candace frowned in thought. "they don't bother me that much."

"I can't leave unless you follow through."

Well, she didn't really want that thing sticking around. What harm would there be in wishing it? "Okay."

"You wish it?" The thing pushed. "You must wish it or it won't happen."

Candace shrugged. "I wish to never see another spring again."

"You got it." Coily popped out of existence.

Nothing else happened.

Shrugging, Candace glanced out the window. From inside, only the bottom of the floating invention was visible.

"No springs!"

The random yell made her jump.

Something fell to the ground outside. Screams and shrieks filled the air.

Candace's eye widened. "What's going on?"

Reappearing, Coily tisked. "Springs, a very import part of keeping that huge thing up there. Even their backups plans run on the necessary of springs," it mused before its lips curled upwards. "But no springs!"

Paling, Candace ran for the backdoor. Her hand touched the handle as another yell of "No springs!" came.

The handle turned, but the door didn't open. "Open! Come on!"

"Don't you wish you had those springs back? But no, you made that wish of your own will. It's much too late now."

"I take it back!" she snapped. "I only made it in the first place because of you!"

Crashes came from the backyard as more parts of the invention fell.

"You take it back?"

"Yes! I take it back! Just save my brothers!"

"Well, okay. But this is the only time I'm taking it back, so you better never make that wish again."

What was with this sprite? "Yes, fine, just do it!"

"You got it, friend."

One second, Candace was fighting to open the door, next she was standing back in the kitchen. She glanced around before running to the window. No parts were in the backyard and only shouts of fun and enjoyment could be heard.

Candace shook her head. "That was weird. Even for this summer."

"You're telling me, Kevin."

**Author's Note:**

> A Case of Spring Fever is a public service announcement about springs from 1940. It followed a man wishing to never see another spring again in his life. His wish is granted, he comes to realize how important springs are, and takes his wish back. The rest of the PSA is him talking about how great springs are to his three golfing buddies who react by rolling their eyes, walking away from him, facepalming, trading notes back and forth and generally acting like they're going to kill him just to make him shut up before the three finally fall asleep out of boredom.
> 
> I don't own anything.


End file.
